The Harem Club
by Nameless Noogai
Summary: Sugisaki Ken transferred to what was once an all-girls school and meets the Light Music Club who then changes him for the better. Now in order to repay them, he intends to make the club into his Harem and make sure that they are all happy. But before that, how does he intend to join in? Ken X Harem.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own K-On! or Seitokai no Ichizon.

**The Harem Club Chapter 1: **To where our goals intersect

It all started about a year ago. The weather that day was bright and sunny but I was one of the few people left in this borish classroom of ours.  
During that time I was nothing but a mere average high school freshman trying to improve myself to be a better man.  
Even though I said that, I didn't really know where to even start. I didn't have much friends who I can spend time with and I spent most of my spare time playing eroge since it has become my hobby ever since it was suggested to me by a stranger I once met.

My middle school life has left me with some bitter memories, so once I graduated; I decided to transfer to a school where I wouldn't meet up with any familiar faces. That's why I'm here right now in Sakuragaouka High School.  
It used to be an all-girls school until the school board decided to turn it co-ed starting only this year. It's a bit far from where I live but it's all for the best I guess.  
It has already been a few months since I've transferred and aside from having chats with most of the people in my class, I haven't really had anyone who I stayed close with or even hung out somewhere like close friends would. It's not like I'm unpopular or anything, in fact I would say that I'm generally well-liked and that I'm an easy guy to to. It's just that the time I spend with the people in my class seemed more like a formality if anything else but I wanted something more than that, though I can't seem to figure out how. Perhaps I just didn't know how to move forward on my own anymore.

"The school festival huh?"  
I gave out a deep depressing sigh as I slump my face in my desk while uttering those words. That's right, today is the supposed school festival where it should be normal for people to hang out with friends or lovers to have fun and enjoy their youth, whenever they aren't working for their class of course.  
It was such a pity. I had planned on showing off for this since I'm the type who gives it his all once I decide to do something, but due to popular demand our class settled on doing something as boring as an exhibit so that everyone wouldn't have to do much at all and be free to roam around during the festival itself.

I, on the other hand, didn't have anyone I could hang out with. If it's a girlfriend I'm looking for then it should be easy shouldn't it? I mean, the girls in this school outnumber the guys 10 to 1.  
Maybe it's because I still couldn't get over what happened in middle school...

While making up pathetic excuses for myself, I stood up and fixed my uniform, patting all my pockets while preparing to head out. Since it's there, I might as well enjoy it right? If I think about it, this is my first High School Festival so it would be a shame if I didn't make the most of it.

I walked around the hallway observing every class that I passed through. All the colorful designs and decorations as well as the cheerful cries of the students inviting you to pay their room a visit was quite amusing to see. A lot of students were running around while carrying objects to other rooms for preparation. From haunted houses to magic shows, they had almost everything you could imagine. I bet everyone worked hard for this. Now I kind of feel bad that I, myself, didn't do much. Not that I could do anything about that though.  
It didn't even take a few minutes of walking around before the festive atmosphere got to me and I finally started to get a bit excited. I didn't even know where to go first since they all looked like they would be fun. I was particularly interested in the maid cafe as well as the cosplay cafe classes though. The two classes that decided to go with nearly the same themes were sitting right next to each other so I could tell that there was a bit of a rivalry between these two. I felt a cold sweat drip down from my forehead. It might be wise to avoid them for now. Besides, I've yet to go and visit the huge number of stalls as well as games that are outside.

"Hey, did you hear? The light music club will be holding a concert later!"  
A random statement by one of the girls from a nearby class reached my ears.  
Light music club? Did we ever have that kind of club before? I hear those kinds of clubs have been getting popular in schools recently.  
I stop to ponder and think about what kind of music they would be playing.  
Honestly, I don't even know what to expect.  
Well, doesn't matter. It did sound interesting though so I probably should check it out later.

With my wallet in hand, I set out to explore the outer part of the school festival. Everyone was selling various things from Crepes to Taiyaki, Fried Noodles as well as random handmade charms, trinkets and many others. The food was nothing special but they weren't bad either, I do wish they didn't cost so much though.  
The handmade charms on the other hand were...uhm, how do I say this...unique, I guess? It made me cringe just thinking about someone actually buying one of those and using them to place a curse on a very unfortunate soul. How did they even get permission to sell such things?  
I imagine those pointless things while moving over from one stall to another.

I was walking around with some sweet bread in my hand as I quickly bite through whatever there is left of it.  
This should be enough for lunch. I value my money very much and I felt like staying here any longer would cause me to spend more than I already had.  
I wipe the crumbs from my mouth with my sleeve and I pulled out my phone to check the time.  
That reminds me, the concert.  
Fiddling with the change in my pockets for some reason, I head over to where the concert was held.  
I looked around inside to see most of the seats already occupied so I decided to watch from the back near the entrance.  
The atmosphere of the building was similar to that of a piano recital. Calm and quiet but the excitement of the people is pretty high.  
I blame the fact that it's being held in a chapel.

I noticed that standing a couple meters beside me, from the opposite side of where I'm leaning, was a teacher with long hair and glasses. So even they are interested in watching this huh?  
I seemed to have relaxed a bit too much before coming here as I rub my eyes to fight off this drowsy feeling of mine.  
I crossed my arms as the crowd had finished applauding the last group.  
It seems I came in a bit late as I had just missed the Chorus club's performance. As the curtains close on them, the entire crowd got quiet in anticipation of the next group, well aside from a few murmurs from the crowd that is. I even got excited as well.  
"Next up is a performance by the Light Music Club."  
Was what came next from the booming voice of the girl behind the microphone.

At least I was able to make it in time for them.  
After a brief pause, the curtains slowly raised revealing the bright light coming out from the stage in a condescending manner. My body started getting tense as the members of the so called "Light Music Club" were revealed before us.

All of a sudden, my eyes blinked open in surprise.  
"C-Cute!"  
Those were the words that unconsciously came out of my mouth.  
In the center of the stage was a girl, probably in the same year as me, who wore a gothic lolita style dress with long, black, beautiful hair clumsily holding on to her instrument. She was standing in the middle of the group, in front of the microphone, so she must be the doing the vocals then.  
Her face looked a bit tense, seeing her at first glance. Poor girl, she must be having a bit of stage fright right now.  
Even from here you can sense how nervous she was as she trembles like a little bunny on stage.  
It just made you want to confidently cheer her on for some reason.

Do your best! You can do it!  
I raised both my fists slightly above my waist while I quietly gave her some encouragement. Although it seemed like my worries were useless as she was already being comforted by her team mates around her.  
Each of them gave her a boost of confidence and soon enough she was already looking to be in good shape to play. Somehow I envied how she had people who would do that for her.

I was only focusing on the girl in the middle since she was the first to catch my attention but when I look closer though, it wasn't just her, all of them were gorgeous as hell with their own cute costumes. The girl on the lead guitar had a childish yet adorable face that made you want to cuddle her. The one on the keyboard had the charm of a prim and proper lady, something that I would call a refined beauty. As for the one on the drums, she had an aura that was brimming with self-confidence and had a bit of a tomboyish look but that didn't put her anywhere below the other girls in any way.  
What's even better was how they all looked best when they were together rather than viewing them individually. Something which, in my opinion, Is rarely found even in idol groups if I may add.

After struggling a bit at first, they finally managed to start the show as the 4 instruments played together in unison. As the music started playing, the only word I managed to say in return was "Wow..."  
Okay so maybe that wasn't enough to describe it. The music was so great that it felt like you were watching a scene from a movie as the song kept playing on.  
It gave me goosebumps all through out.  
I leaned back as waves of euphoria washed over me in the form of enchanting sounds. It was just that good.  
The song itself was very cheerful and light hearted with the lyrics a bit childish but it felt like a bit more than that to me. The song reflected all the effort they put into this one performance and it shows in each of them.  
The voice of the girl on stage was simply magical and it was hard to believe that I wasn't watching a professional concert or a battle of the bands or something like that. What's more hard to believe is that this was all done by a group of young girls the same age as me.  
While on stage they all seemed like they were having the time of their lives. They must have practised a lot for this didn't they? Compared to them, I seemed to be doing pretty miserable.  
Just doing the things you loved while being supported by friends who are there for you and support you when needed...  
I see...maybe this was what I was missing.

I was snapped back into reality as the song had ended and before I could even realize, I was already involuntarily clapping my hands in applause. They definitely deserved a standing ovation...though I was already standing from the beginning anyway. I was left speechless as they all bowed to the audience and expressed their heartfelt thank you from the stage. I felt a bit sad as they were about to leave.  
Sadly, it didn't take her more than a few steps until *THWACK!*...the girl playing the base tripped on a cord and executed a glorious face plant on the hard wooden floor with her hands stretched out above her head. Definitely a 10 out of 10! No wait-! That's not it!  
Don't lose heart! Do your best!  
In my mind, I gave the poor little creature some more words of encouragement.  
She raised her head up off the floor and looked around a couple of times before she realized what just happened. Subsequently, a loud, simultaneous gasp emanated from the audience.  
I can see it! Her blue striped underwear was shown to the huge number of people watching from below.  
I think I even heard a few snapshots here and there. Darn you Ken for not bringing a camera at such an important time!  
I gave a light bow and prayer to the gods above for creating this unfortunate accident while at the same time, quietly giving the girl a sincere apology as well.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
The girl ran away in tears leaving the rest of her friends dumbfounded before exiting the stage themselves.  
Don't lose! You can do it! Don't lose! You can do it! I really hoped that she was fine after that.

The Light Music Club huh?  
I soon left the chapel with a huge smile on my face.

***Skip***

The first term of my 2nd year in Sakuragaoka.

Ever since I watched their first performance, I had been drawn in by them so much that I even attended every show they did whether it be in school, the park or a local shop nearby. There honestly weren't THAT many though.  
It was them that gave me my new-found goal and I would be lying if I said that that experience didn't affect me in any way. In fact, I might even go as far as to call if life-changing.  
That's right, I was eternally grateful to these group of girls and since then I decided that I would make all of them happy.  
I've still yet to meet any of them face to face and I wasn't even sure if any of them noticed me. Every time I get close to them I get the feeling that from where I stood, they all seemed unreachable.  
But now I'm finally here in front of the clubroom for the Light Music Club.  
I spent the rest of the year training to be a man worthy of their feelings.  
In all of the eroge that I have played, there is always that one route where everyone is happy. The one where nobody is forgotten, ignored or left to be alone. That's right, The Harem Route is where I aim to go!  
I already know everything there is to know about them.  
Despite being a group of young school girls in a small club, they are aiming to reach somewhere as big as the Budokan.  
Something I felt was incredibly admirable of them, and nothing would make them happier than if I help them achieve their goals.

Right now they're right behind this door. I worked hard for this so I should already be prepared.  
My first impression, what should I tell them first? How do I make them accept me?

I felt sweat coming from my hands and my face as I wipe away the sticky feeling.  
My heart was throbbing loudly like your drunk father knocking away at your door after being driven out by his wife, who was yelling at him from the inside.  
I was a real mess inside.  
Man do I feel weird right now.

My fingers were frozen solid as I sheepishly hook them onto the door's handle.

I already know of their goals don't I? So it should be fine if I tell them mine.  
That should be enough. I'm sure they would understand!  
A man who is capable of making multiple girls happy. That is what I aim to be.

Without having to knock, I twist the knob and burst the door open as I was greeted by 5 familiar faces with shocked expressions.  
With all my passion I scream out my true feelings.

"I Love you! I love all of you!  
Please go out with me and I swear I will make all of you happy!"

**Author's Note: **I'm ending it at this point for now since I want to get some feedback on the idea first. Is it good, is it decent or should I stop doing such silly things and get back to working on my Rance fic? Hoping to get some reviews on this telling me what you think.  
I gotta say, I'm a bit proud to be the first to create a SeiZon Crossover fic. How could nobody else have thought of this?


End file.
